Mindsweeper
by ShadowManipulator7
Summary: Seven feisty college students spend a weekend camping in the woods on private property. What starts out as a fun spring break getaway soon turns into an unlikely escape mission as they learn about the dreaded Slender Man legend ... and how he might not be just a legend made up to scare little children. - First horror fanfic. Rating may go up as story progresses. '-.-'


[AU: I haven't played the Slender game yet, but I've seen enough game plays to know what's it's about. I had this random urge to write a Slender Man story and this is how it turned out. This is based partly on the game and on the actual myth of Slender Man. If I get anything wrong, I apologize. Arigato and enjoy.]

Mindsweeper

Ricky's POV:

_Just keep moving, Ricky … Just keep moving …_

I repeatedly chanted those words in my mind as I ran through the forest in a mad fury. My breath was short and gruff, the need for oxygen becoming more of a necessity every second. My brown button-up was just about drenched as sweat dripped down my face, sliding uncomfortably along my backside and into my socks. The muscles in my legs began to give out, ready to shut down completely so I wouldn't be able to move another step. Nevertheless, I continued to run as fast as I possibly could.

_Just keep moving … God damn it, don't slow down!_

I didn't know how long I had been sprinting through the forest; could have been hours or days, I really wasn't keeping track. My mind was focused on one thing: to get as far away from _him_ as humanly possible. My efforts may be in vain, but the adrenaline in my blood kept me going. I wasn't going to die tonight. Not in these woods.

_Breathe … But don't stop … Just keep moving …_

My sneakers slapped against the dirt road over and over as my feet brought me closer to wherever I was trying to go. The trees rustled above my head gently, the leaves shaking in the breezy night atmosphere. The crescent moon lit my way down the dirt trail and the millions of stars in the dark sky kept me company. They were my only friends now. Somewhere to my right I heard a branch snap, but I didn't dare look, afraid that he would be standing there, watching me.

_But he's not real … Just keep moving, Ricky, he's not real!_

Yet Janis said he was real. She had been droning on and on about that stupid legend all night at camp, but did I listen to her? No, not at all. None of us did. And look where we ended up now: either running for our lives or already gone from existence. The realization hit me just as I ran past several large yellow tanks, my pace slowing just slightly. I would never see them again. Not batshit-crazy Janis … or nerdy Nelson … or my best friend Dennis … and I never got the chance to tell Adriana that I loved her … or tell my parents how right they were when they warned me that camping out in some dingy forest wasn't a good idea … No, all that was history now. Past and gone.

_This isn't fair … Why me, God?! What have you done?!_

I hadn't even realized that I had stopped running until a low, monotone buzz began to drift through the trees, immediately derailing my train of thought. The sound soon melted into a light hum, the tune riding along a zephyr as it passed my pounding eardrums. My mind screamed at me to run, to run like fucking hell and stop for absolutely nothing and nobody. However, my legs refused to move, refused to cooperate with what my brain was telling me to do. I was paralyzed, frozen in place as the humming began to grow closer. More sweat slipped down my face, soon joined by silent tears, and my eyes remained wide, searching the vicinity for anything suspicious.

_It's all in your head … It's just all in your head, man …_

In my petrified state, my head started to get foggy and my vision began to blur. The dull colours around me smeared together, the forest acting as the canvas while my mind held the brush. To make matters worse, the little amount of illumination I had gotten from the moon soon dispersed as thick, grey clouds took control of the navy-black sky. Even the stars began to dim as the gloomy night grew steadily darker. I knew then that there was no going back … No where to turn …

_No way out …_

Those were my last thoughts before a figure black as pitch with a crystal white head and no face suddenly appeared directly in front of me. The blood-curdling scream that finally slipped out of my dry throat was lost to the wind as I was practically swallowed whole by the _Slender Man._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

[AU: And that's chapter one! I have more chapters soon to come, but I would appreciate some feedback first. Please let me know if I should continue this story or not. Review, alert, favourite, anything, please! Signing off - ShadowManipulator7 '-.-']


End file.
